


Gemstone eyes

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Love, Mental Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Its a lonely christmas eve in Gotham and you get stuck in the underground subway. Some guys starting to harass you but there is this clown, protection you from them...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Gemstone eyes

It was a lonely afternoon in Gotham city. I was watching you the window of the subway, even though I couldnt see anything but blackness and my own reflection in it. This represented exactly how I felt inside. Trapped in this darkness surrownding me, driving right into an unknown destination.   
The truth was, I really didnt knew where I was heading. I still couldnt belive I was alone at christmas eve. Since I moved here, I was always alone. My family lived far away and since we had a lot of trouble the last months, I wasnt invited to their christmas party. I didnt had one single friend here in Gotham. It was difficult to get to know people who lived here. Everyone seems to have his own problems. There was a wall build around every citizen I met. So I built one,too. Trying not to let the cold get me. But I already felt it crawling throgh my skin, freezing my insides. The feeling of being abandomend from the rest of the world grew inside of my guts every day. And I couldnt do anything about it.   
If Gotham had a face it would be the face of someone who just realized that he lost everything. That there was nothing left. Like me. I was Gotham tonight.  
I couldnt stand being alone at home on christmas, so I decited to just drive around the city to clear my head. This was something I did a lot. Driving in the subway, tram or bus. Without going anywhere. It gave me a feeling of "everything was possible". I was on my way to nowhere. It may sounds sad and it was but there was something comforting about it,too.  
I felt the eyes of two guys sitting across my seat on me. They were staring for too long now, it started to get uncomfortable. Everytime I gave them a quick look, I felt like they wanted to come up to me. I wish there was more people there but the subway was usually empty at this time of the year. I mean, who would be outside, driving around on christmas eve, anyway? Most people would be at hoe right now. Preparing the food. The presents. How did I even ended up at this point of my life?  
"Hey doll. " one of the guys raised his voice "Why so alone on a day like this?". I put on my cassette player and pretended I havent heard him. I saw the other one`s lips moving , but turning up the music helped to not hear what he was saying. I didnt wanted to. This really started to scare me. Looking out the window, not seeing anything. It all started to make me feel anxious. Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to drive around Gotham ally by myself today. This city was a ghost town  
Next station. I was hoping the guys would have to get out here, but they didnt stood up. Maybe i should? But this station wasnt a very good neighborhood to get out. This would have been just as dangerous as staying with the guys. So I just sat there, frozen, trying to concentrate on the song that was playing.  
And then, just as the doors closed again, some other guy walked in and sat down three seats away from me. My first thought was "Oh please, no. Not another man." I just wished that I wasnt the only woman in this room. I tried to watch him closely, but careful, so he wouldnt notice I was looking at him. He didnt. The man with the brown, almost shoulder long hair and worn out clothes seemed to be in his own world. He wasnt looking at any direction, totally lost in his throughts. He had a huge bag with him. Clothes sticking out of the unzipped parts. And he was wearing rests of clown make up. I could tell that it wasnt painted on proberly anymore. But I could make out a big, red mouth, some white on his cheeks and blue above his eyebrows. Some parts smeared into one another. Like he was crying before. He looked indeed very sad, staring into the distance.   
A sad clown. Kinda of an clishee. But he didnt seemed like a clishee at all. I have never seen anyone like him every before to be honest. I wasnt scared of him at all. He also seemed to be lonely on christmas eve. Which made me sad . I wondered what his story was. Was he a citizen of Gotham city?He could be. He looked like he didnt had a ot of money.   
He grabbed his bag and took out a journal, starting to write. Now I had the chance to take a closer look at his face. Still feeling the other two guys staring at me. I told myself to ignore it and to concentrate on him instead. His face looked like he has been through to some bad suff. Dark circles around his beautiful, green eyes, which reminded me of gem stones, shining through the dark. But oh, so sad. So lost. I wondered what he was writing about. He looked like someone who would write poetry or song lyrics. Something artistic I guessed. I was getting really curious about him. The man with the brown curls scratched his face and I stared at the white face paint that covered his hands now. He had beautifu hands. They looked like they must be very soft to the touch, very gentle. And those spots on the back of his right hand.  
For a moment I was very irritated by myself, staring at some strangers hands at the subway station. I was shaking my head. Stop it. I told myself. Stop it or he will notice.  
And out of nowhere, the lights started flickering strangely. He wasnt looking up, still concentrated on his journal. And at the blink of an eye it was all dark.  
Being here and not seeing anything made my pulse get up in between seconds. There was only silence for a brief moment , right before there was a loud noise as the lights came back,, but very dim. The subway stopped !  
"Ohhhh Its getting cosy in here" one of the guys mumbled. Drunk maybe. "They even turn the lights out for you and me now, doll. Too bad because I really need to SEE you."  
I felt my heart racing from anxiety as they kept staring like they were about to come up to me.  
I eyes focused back on the sad man. He was looking right at the other two now. Thinking. Maybe he will say something? I really hoped he would. But he didnt. He just kept looking, his eyes switching between them and me. Our eyes met for a second. I felt my knees getting weak. But now from fear this time. His piercing eyes did something to me. He was indeed very atrractive.  
It was then when I noticed that the subway was stuck. Now the announncement. We got stuck for unknown reasons. They were workig on it. Great. Now I got stuck with those creepy guys on the subway. I should have started to panic right now. But I was glad hat the sad clown was with me. I knew that I had no idea who he was. He might have been just as dangerous as the other two. It was Gotham city after all and you couldnt trust a soul. But my intuition told me that he was a good guy.  
The other two started to laugh "Oh we might get lucky tonight. Huh? Now you`re all stuck with us, honey. How do you like that?" I`ve heard them becuase I wanted to know what they were saying, tuning down the music, my headphones still in so they wouldnt know.  
And suddenly I felt a rough hand grabbing my headphones, pulling them out of my ears "Hey you stupid bitch. Better start talking to us, instead of listening to music!"  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, shocked as I was I couldnt think. I didnt even knew how to act. "What did you just say?" the tall, big guy gave the othe one a look "Have you heard that? We should leave her alone." They both laughed. "Not today honey, not today" he grabbed my arm violently as I tried to get him off me, but he was too strong.  
"HEY!" another voice. The sad man.  
The tall guy turned around "What?"  
"Leave her alone!"  
The hand around my arm loosened up a bit.  
"Who are you to tell me what I have to do?" he took alook at the mans outfit.  
"God, where did you get these clothes from? And what the fuck is up with your face? Are you a fucking clown or what?"  
"I said" the clown took a step forwards us "Leave her alone!".  
The tall guy turned around to his buddy but he was just sitting therein the background, doing nothing.  
"Do you really think a small clown like you can tell me what to do? Again. Who the fuck do you think you are, buddy?"  
The green eyed man looked indeed very small standing next to the one who`s hand was still around my arm, which started to hurt. He wasnt much taller than me. He must have weight about 124 pounds.  
"Wann know who I am?" he asked, one more step closer, almost facing my attacker now " I am the clown with the gun!" his gentle hands pulling a gun out of his pockets, pointing it at the tall guy, who stumbled back immediately. The other on ein the background laughing from dunkness. "Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down, buddy. You can have her, okay?"  
The clown didnt said anything, he just kept staring at the talls guys face and waited until he backed off, grabbing the other one "C`mon, lets go find some other seats. This guy is a real psycho."  
A minute later they were out of my sight. My body started to relax again.  
The beautiful man picked up my headphones and handed them to me "I`m so sorry these guys were harassing you." He put the gun back into his pocket.  
"I....I dont know h-how to thank you" I stuttered.  
"Its okay" he shurug "People can be aweful these days. I`m glad I could help. It seems like we`re stuck in here for a while...."  
"Yeah...." I looked t his shoes. Big clown shoes.   
"Are you working as a clown?"  
"Yeah. I work at Haha`s. I just came back from a christmas party. You know...making kids laugh and stuff."  
"Thats great!"  
He nodded. His eyes even sadder than before.  
"I was wondering if I....could sit with you? These guys just stared the hell out of me."  
He pointed at the seats "Sure".  
We sat down. Not saying a word for about four minutes. I was unsure what to say. He seemed like someone who doesnt really enjoy conversations. But then again I could have been wrong. Maybe he was just shy.  
I really felt the urge to talk to him, so I pointed at his journal "So...You`re a writer?"  
He shook his head "Oh....no....not really. i´m not sure" he said "I mean I do write. But its more like a diary. Thoughts. And some jokes. Wanna hear one?"  
"Yeah sure" I smiled at him. ´He still had this serious look on his face.  
My eyes focused on his hands while he was turning the pages. He touched the journal as it was something holy to him.  
"Here`s one" he said, clicking his tongue.  
"My mum asked me to stop making jokes about suicide. I said "Dont worry mum, I´ll stop soon."  
His instense eyes gave me look I couldnt interpret. It went right though me.  
"Oh" I said "Thats... thats a good one!" I didnt knew how to feel about his joke but I didnt wanted to hurt him.   
He smiled. He smiled for the first time since I saw him and it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It was pure. Almost childlike. Oh I felt like I could fall for him.  
"Um....." he nerveoulsly went through the pages "I have a lot ....I´ll find another one. Oh right here :  
"What do suicidal people do in their spare time? -----Hang out!"  
He was laughing at his own joke, before his face got back to sad again in between seconds.  
" I hope we get out of here soon" he said " I bet your family is waiting for you to join them for christmas dinner?!"  
I look down, focusing on my hands "Not really... I...I live alone since I got here. "  
"Awww...so you spent it with friends, huh?"  
"No..."  
"You`re alone tonight?"  
"Um...kinda. I just drive around, walk around the streets, to kill the time. I just want the holidays to be over. So yeah...I`m alone."  
"Me,too." he put the journal back in his huge bag carefully "I always am since my mum is at the hospital"  
Silence filled the room.  
It made me even sadder that he was alone at christmas eve than the fact that I was.  
He played with the buttons on his shirt "I....I would ask you if you would spent it with me...but I guess its not a good idea to ask a girl I don`t even know to spent the evening with me. I just dont want you to be all by yourself. Its dangerous out there on the streets."  
I was really surprised about what he just offered me. I didnt knew this man. And I knew for a fact that he had a gun. But he was just saving me with this gun. And for some unknown reason I rusted him. Even though he was a stranger.  
"Thats so nice of you..." I replied "but i dont want you to think that I am the kina girl that is hooking up with strangers."  
"Oh I get it. I wouldnt go to a strangers house when I was a girl eighter. I just want to let you know that you can come with me if you want. Just to be save. You know? Not to be alone on christmas eve. You....dont deserve that".  
"You deserve better, too....um...waht was your name again?"  
"Arthur. I`m Arthur." he ran his finger through his hair, offering me his hand.  
"I`m Y/N...."  
The subway shook. A noice interrupting us. We are driving again.  
"Oh. There we go" he said "So.... I live only one station away from here. I guess we have to say goodbye now"  
I didnt wanted to say goodbye to the man who saved my from these guys. I wanted to spent the evening with him so bad. I wasnt sure what it was exactly that made me trust him exept from saving me.  
I guess it was his sad, gemstone eyes.  
"You know what Arthur? I you just saved me from who knows what....I trust you. I would love to spent christmas eve with you!"  
Arthur smiled and reached for my hand "I will protect you, I promise. C`mon lets go."  
As the subway stopped we got out together. He lived in a bad neighborhood but I didnt cared. I felt save with his hand in mine.   
"We could watch some funny movies together if you want to?" he asked while we walked across the street.  
"Oh this would be wonderful."  
"I dont have dinner I`m afraid. I....don`t eat much."  
"Thats okay. Don`t worry about that"  
"And.... I dont have a christmas tree or anything. I hope you will not be disappointed" Arthur looked at me with a worried look upon his face.  
"Noooo....no. I won`t be, Arthur. Spending christas eve with my savior is all I can ask for."  
The man with the smeared clown make up smiled at me and the christmas lights on the dirty streets seemed to shine a bit brighter than usual.


End file.
